You're My Best Friend
by The Argent Wolf
Summary: Liv feels alone following Grace's accident, and Mini's avoiding her too. After cornering her in the bathroom, Liv decides to give her a piece of her mind.  Rated for swearing


****(AN: I wish this was longer, but I'm SO out of practice at writing :( It was just a little something that came to my mind after watching the Season trailer, and watching a clip of episode 3. And I thought it was cute!)

**You're My Best Friend**

Liv leant against the lockers, ignoring the people milling past, chattering, or the slamming of classroom doors. None of it meant anything to her, not anymore. Because she was alone. Completely fucking alone, and she was invisible to everyone. She didn't even feel like herself anymore. She was trying to be a support network for Rich, trying not to yell at Franky for being so angry at everyone all the time, and wanting to scream at Alo and Nick as they tried to pretend that everything was alright. That Gracie hadn't just died. The funeral they hadn't been invited to had been a week earlier, and not being there meant that Liv had no closure. She couldn't accept what had happened, and what was worse? She didn't even know where her friend was buried, so she couldn't even go alone to pay her respects.

But what hurt more than all of that combined? Was Mini. Mini was obviously hurting just as much as she was, but she was cutting herself off from everyone. Liv had tried so many times over the past few weeks to get in contact with her, to try and talk to her about things, but she never answered her phone. She texted her multiple times a day, and got nothing back. She'd even taken to sitting away from her in class, and leaving before Liv got a chance to say anything to her. It was like losing Grace all over again. A year ago, the three of them had been like the three musketeers - except hotter, of course. But they'd been inseperable to a point. They didn't always see eye to eye, but deep down, they knew they had eachother. And while the others had just as much reason to miss Grace, Liv still felt like she was always going to be her's and Mini's. There were stories about school that she couldn't share with anyone except Mini. Happy times that only she'd remember. And not being able to share those was making it just as hard to let go.

What made matters worse right now was just how hungover she was. She'd thought drinking would be the answer to all her problems. That the more alcohol she downed, the more her brain could be numbed. If it wasn't a pub, it was a club, and if it wasn't either of those, it was flirting with older men outside off licences to get them to buy her drink, then telling them that they had no chance and running off. But it didn't work. In her drunken hazes she'd think of Grace, then think about how Mini should be with her getting drunk and reminiscing. And then she'd wonder where everyone had gone, and why she was so alone. Sometimes it felt like she was the only one cared. And while everyone coped with grief in their own way, typical Liv thought everyone else's ways were shit.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been standing at the locker when she saw one open next to her. She'd just been lost in her own thoughts, the cool metal on her head easing her headache a little, that the clunk of the door opening pounded through her head like a million drums. Then she saw who it was, and she stood upright.

"Min, you okay? I tried calling you last night."

"Busy." Was Mini's only answer, and instead of looking at Liv, she busied herself with checking the books in her locker. Liv waited for her to add anything else to the answer, but she just continued to stare into her locker.

"What, every time I call you?"

"Yep." The one word answers were really grating on her by now, and she slammed the locker, making Mini jump. She wasn't herself either, Liv could see that. She looked like she was in a daze, but she didn't let that show for long, before she turned her anger on. "Liv, what the _fuck_?"

"Why aren't you talking to me? I miss Gracie too, you know."

"I have to go." Said Mini instead, pulling her shoulder bag back up her arm, and without giving even a second glance at Liv, she hurried away to the bathroom. Liv stayed where she was for a minute, confused by the whole episode. What had she done to deserve her talking to her like that? In fact... Who the fuck did she think she was to speak to her like that in the first place? She wasn't any better than her! It wasn't like the old days, where to a point Liv let herself get pushed around by Mini. They were equals now, and she wasn't going back to that time when Mini would tell her where to be, and what to do, and she'd just accept it. Shoving her own bag into her locker, she headed into the bathroom, slamming the door open with a bang.

A few girls were in there, sitting on the sinks, gossiping, or doing their makeup, and they looked at Liv as if she'd interrupted the most important moment of their lives.

"Oi, can you go?" She asked, and the girls looked down their nose at her.

"And why should we?" Asked one of the girls, coated in fake tan. Liv could smell her cheap perfume on her a mile away.

"You do know Blood's a Peeping Tom, right? Got cameras in this bathroom. Gets off on girls like you hanging around in here. Just thought I should warn you." The girls looked at eachother for a minute, then at Liv, then one of them rolled their eyes, and nodded to the door. The other girls quickly understood, and left. Now that the place was empty, Liv proceeded to push each of the stalls open, trying to find Mini. It wasn't until she got to the end of the stalls, and tried pushing it that she found her, and loudly, she rapped on the door.

"Mini, come out of there."

"Fuck off, Liv."

"No, I'm not going to fuck off! You're going to come out of there, and we're going to talk!"

"Are you not listening to me? Are you deaf, or are you just stupid?" But Liv could tell Mini's voice, and it didn't sound like her. There was a slight crack in it, somewhat a defeatest tone, and Liv figured she was making progress.

"Don't think that you're the only one who misses Gracie, Min. I loved her and miss her, too. And this is horrible. So fucking horrible trying to cope with this without you. It's shitty that I miss her, but it's just as bad that I miss you right now."

"Liv, please just shut up."

"No. Mini, open the door. We need to talk about this."

"_Please_, just leave me alone."

"I said no! For fucks sake Mini, just open the fucking door! I'm sick of talking to a toilet stall!" There was silence for a while. No biting comeback, no swearing, and no screaming. If Liv hadn't been standing at the door, she would've thought that Mini had snuck passed her and left already. "I'm not going anywhere, so you can either open the door now, or you can open it later. But I'm still going to be here." She took a few steps back, and sat on the sink herself, pulling her packet of cigarettes out of her pocket, and lit one. A few minutes later, the door opened, but the sight wasn't one that Liv expected.

Mini had obviously been crying. Her eyes were bright red, her cheeks flushed, and there were tracks of tears dried on her cheeks. Her eyes were still watering too, and her hair that was normally so perfect, had now been scraped back into a messy ponytail, a sight she'd never let herself be seen in normally.

"I'm fucked." Was all Mini said, staring at Liv. Liv quickly stubbed out her cigarette in the sink, and jumped down from the side.

"It's alright. We'll wash your face, get a bit of makeup on you, and then skip the rest of the day and go get shitfaced. What do you say?"

"No Liv, you're not listening to me. I'm fucked." She repeated, and she looked down at the floor. Liv followed her line of sight, and it was only then she saw what Mini was talking about. On the floor was a small white stick. Without looking at her, Liv knelt down and picked it up, confirming what she already knew. On the display of the stick was a smiley face.

"...Shit." Was all Liv could say, and she looked at Mini, incredulous. Her best friend was _pregnant_. "Is this... Why didn't you talk to us?"

"I can't. I didn't want to. None of you need this, on top of what's happened. I don't... They can't know, Liv. No-one can know."

"Mini, I know we're all sad about Grace, okay? But everyone'll want to help you. Who's is it? Have you told him? I didn't know you were seeing anyone. You'd normally tell me if you were."

"... Just do **not** tell anyone, Liv. I mean it." Mini snatched the test from Liv, and shoved it in the bin next to the toilet bowl, and pushed past her to go to the mirrors, and wash her face. "Can we just... go back to your house for the afternoon? Popcorn and a film, something... Girly. Something Grace'd like. Then I promise, we can talk about her."

"Mini..."

"Liv, please. I don't ask you for much, but just this time? Trust me. They can't know. I don't know what I'm going to do yet. But they can't know. You're my best friend, I trust you to do this for me." Liv looked at Mini, concerned. Could it be one of theirs? But that wasn't possible... If she'd got with Nick again, the whole world would know. And Rich and Matty never would've cheated, and Alo was... Alo. He was still a virgin, she was sure - who would touch him? But seeing the look on Mini's face, she knew her answer.

"...Okay, I promise. Now lets get out of here, bitch."


End file.
